


A Breath Before the Twilight

by AMMO121



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Wild, Kid!Wild, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: After one hundred years, Zelda refuses to let the world take another friend from her, even if that means doing something drastic.-Link, Hero of Twilight, feels like he's out growing his tree house and his sleepy life, and is at a loss for what to do next.Luckily, someone decides to drop his next adventure quite literally at his door step.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild (Linked Universe) & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 235





	A Breath Before the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is only my second time writing for any Zelda fandom, and I've only played Botw and a little of the new Links Awakening, so please point out if anything is hugely out of character or the like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the past hundred years Zelda had little time to think about anything beyond holding back the Calamity and hoping Link was doing well. But she'd be lying if she said she's never thought about what they'd do once everything was over and done for. A hundred years was a long time, it's no wonder she spent whatever free second she could thinking of the brighter future. For a while she entertained the idea of just settling down somewhere to focus on her research, but dismissed the notion. Her people might be doing well for themselves without a leader, but the kingdom is a shadow of what it once was. She has a duty to help rebuild it to be better than it once was. But it didn't hurt to imagine what it would be like, if she wasn't to be a queen. Or even the things that they could do while rebuilding. Maybe they'd travel across the land, saving people from monsters and studying the lost technology. Or maybe she'd stay up all night writing up trade agreements. Or even help Link design expansions for his house. Or she'd force him to teach her to use a sword. 

Or maybe, if she's really lucky, all the above.

In all her daydreams and speculation there was only one true constant. Link was always by her side. Even decades since she'd seen him last, she never doubted that he'd go right back to hovering over her shoulder like a worried mother bear. 

It would be her and him, Zelda and Link, like many of the past legends.

She never even entertained the idea that he'd fail; so sure was she that her knight would slay this great evil. And she was right. 

She could not have known the cost of victory. She's not sure what she would have done if she did. 

But she has no time for 'what-ifs' right now, not when her knight is dying in her arms. 

“P-please Link,” She tries to pull him more firmly into her lap, hands and eyes trying to find which of his many wounds is responsible for his current state. “Hold on! We've won! It'll – It'll be alright….” 

The power in her, strained to the limits that her body could handle, flaring to life once more at her distress. Link groans, burying his face in her stomach. 

“We can put you back into the Shrine of Resurrect-!”

“No!” Links voice was raspy from disuse, and his denial couldn't be called a shout. “C-can't forget. Not...ugh...not again.”

The tears in her eyes do not do the pain in her heart justice. Her best friend, her knight, the one that shares the same destiny with her, and he's dying in her arms for the second time. And he'd rather pass beyond her reach then lose his memories again.

Zelda, Queen of a dying kingdom, sucked in a shuddering voice and made a decision. “No.”

He gathered all the remaining power in her, felt it burning in her with all the power that the united Triforce could give, and pushed all of that power into her champion. Her friend. 

He will not die for her again. Not if she had anything to say about it. 

\- - -

Link would never admit it, but he may be starting to outgrow his tree-house. If only because he's running out of room for his stuff and it's getting harder and harder to move around. Or maybe that's just an excuse. Maybe he's outgrown it in ways that have nothing to do with growing a couple of inches or how much junk he brings back from his journeys. 

Or maybe it's late and Link is tired of stubbing his toe on everything. 

With a sigh, he takes the pot off the stove to let the soup cool. Pumpkin soup is one of three dishes he can make with any success, so that means he has it about four times a week. That's a little too much pumpkin even for him. 

He sets the bowl he'd grabbed down on the counter and let his shoulders slump and his hand rub at his eyes. Goddesses, what is the world coming to. If the him of a few years ago knew he was getting tired of pumpkin….

Link was just finishing pouring some of his dinner into a bowl when a light burned its way through his windows. 

He'd instinctively dunked, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Shit. Of course he'd set his sword on the weapon rack by the door, like he does every night. He grabs it on his way out the door. Whatever that was, he'd bet good rupees on it being something he'll either have to fight or it'll send him somewhere else to fight something else. Link's noticed a pattern in his life, when it comes to these things. 

His door protests with a groan when he throws it open, but he has little attention to pay it. All his focus is on light still emulating from a point in front of his house. He had to cover his eyes for a moment, the light burning them past the point he could stand. It took several long moments for it to dim enough for him to catch a glimpse at the source. He caught sight of the outline of a small figure, before the light was snuffed out and the world was dark once more. His eyesight was slightly better now than before his adventure, but even he'd have trouble after being blinded by a light like that. Link didn't like the idea of getting any closer without being able to see clearly. 

Just as he was debating the merits of running back inside to get a torch, a sound stopped him in his tracks. It didn't process for a long moment, so far from what he was expecting. It's a sound he hears in markets and festivals and any other place that isn't in front of his house in the middle of the night. It's the low whimper of a child in pain. 

He's pretty sure this is a trap. 

That doesn't stop him from practically jumping down the ladder and running forward. He throws himself down before the – very small – lump on the ground, reaching a hesitant hand out. Another whimper and it tears at a part of him he didn't know he had. His first instinct is to gather the small body into his lap, so he does. That gets him more pained sounds and he kind wants to punch himself for being the cause of their suffering. But he can't just leave them out here. 

As gentle as he can, he stands and spends a long few minutes getting the both of them up the ladder and back into the warmth of his home. He'd let himself be talked into getting a couch last year, and he's never been more grateful. The last thing he wants is to have to climb the ladder to the loft to get to his bed. 

He settles his burden down onto the couch with the utmost care, almost afraid any movement would be too much. Pulling back the cloth covering the child, Link almost flinched at the sight that greeted him. Scars - goddesses - covering most of the side of the face he could see. He genteling brushed the hair out of the young boys - and it was a boy, far too young for the injuries those scars must be from. Links not the best at judging ages, but he'd say that the kid was no older than eight or so. 

He pulled back the cloak that covered most of the boy further, looking for any injuries. He was so focused on his task that he almost flinched back when a hand reached out to grab his. He does flinch when another bright light blinds him for a moment. Blinking his eyes, trying to dispel the spots dancing across his vision, he looks down towards the source of the light. And promptly almost chokes on air. 

There, clear in the faint lantern light and undeniable, was the mark of the triforce glowing from the back of the small hand holding his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, sorry. But I do hope you enjoyed this! Please leave comments and kudos! I'd love to hear any theories y'all might have about what happens next!


End file.
